El sonido de las letras
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Mavis trataba de controlarse; rememorar algún consejo en los libros que había leído. Buscar algo en el sonido de esas letras, un grito de ellas que le ayudara a no sufrir. Algo mágico o algo como las hadas, que juraba conocería…[Para el foro Cannon Island]
1. Gritar

**Notas de autor:** No con muchas ganas de escribir, pero sí con mucho qué escribir. Esa es la diferencia.  
 **Palabras: 339.**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación Zervis del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **El sonido de las letras**

 **Capítulo I: Gritar**

 _No le gusta_

* * *

Mavis cuando era niña, gustaba de gritar. _Gritaba_ cuando jugaba con _Zera_ en la solitaria Isla Tenrou. _Gritaba_ a los cuatro vientos que ella conocería, algún día, las hadas _. Gritaba_ de alegría. Rebozaba y su garganta vibraba de emoción; ver el sol de un nuevo día, daba razones suficientes para sonreír y exclamarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Eran chillidos que adornaban su infancia y la llenaban de calidez su existencia. Las sonoras voces, la acompañaban y le decían que no estaba sola y que pronto sus sueños se cumplirían.

Esos gritos, le impulsaban a seguir su camino.

Sabía que había otra clase de gritos, ya los había escuchado y en esos momentos, ella los estaba exclamando. No le gustaba gritar de esa forma en que la garganta se secaba y dolía horrorosamente. O como cuando la vida se escapaba por la boca lenta y tortuosamente: tal y como su pueblo lo expresó el día en que sus vidas les fueron arrebatadas de la noche a la mañana.

Pero, cada uno de esos chillidos de dolor, fueron silenciados con risas compartidas con su fiel amiga, _Zera._ Así, Mavis salió adelante.

No obstante, los gritos de alegría también podían ser opacados por esas voces condenadas a muerte, tal y como pasaba en esos momentos. Ella era capaz de gritar de alegría como gritar de dolor. Podía provocar exclamaciones divertidas a cómo podía incitar chillidos de dolor; _Zera._ Ella se iba. Ella la dejaba. Ahora estaba sola ―quizás siempre lo estuvo―, no lo sabía, pero dolía la realidad. Se iba y temía no callar sus gritos.

La garganta se le raspaba ante sus quejicas. Su voz se le escapaba, parecía que se quedaría sin ella si seguía, de una manera insufrible. Y que la dulce imagen de su amiga se fuera apagando conforme a sus rasposos y desgarradores chillidos, era imperdonable…

Mavis trataba de controlarse; rememorar algún consejo en los libros que había leído. Buscar algo en el sonido de esas letras, un grito de ellas que le ayudara a no sufrir. Algo _mágico_ o algo como las _hadas_ , que juraba conocería…

* * *

 _#_

 _Esto cambió 3 veces de forma y sigo inconforme. Al parecer, nada bueno saldrá de mí._

 _Bites._


	2. Leer

**Notas de autor:** Había olvidado el reto. Mea culpa. Tomen en cuenta que me morí para sacar pendientes. ¡No más!  
 **Palabras: 334**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación Zervis del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **El sonido de las letras  
Capítulo II: Leer**

 _Le gusta_

* * *

Para Mavis lo más valioso de su vida fueron: Zera y los libros. La primera su mejor amiga, el _hada de su corazón_ , quien la acompañó por varios años y quien ahora la dejaba por razones que dolía reconocer. Y los segundos, eran por las palabras escritas que _curaban todo._

Palabras que le evocaban inspiración.

 _Suaves fonemas_ ―si leía en voz alta―, que le dictaban enseñanzas, moralejas y lecciones.

―La muerte es lo único seguro en la vida. Las personas mueren y el duelo tiene etapas ―susurró quedito. Queriendo guiar las palabras memorizadas desde su mente hasta su corazón, para que dejara de doler ―negación, ira, negociación, depresión, aceptación…

Esas eran. ¿En cuál estaba? Porque antes eran razonables y ahora la única razón que encontraba era que _eran_ estúpidas.

Los libros no le hacían justicia a su sufrimiento. Nada, las palabras parecían mudas. Eran solo letras escritas con coherencia, que se mecanizaban en el cerebro, pero no perforaban el corazón. Eran incapaces de prepararlo para situaciones así… _las letras no lo aliviaban todo._

Había leído sobre el duelo, la muerte, la guerra, sobre filosofía y el ser humano.

Había leído sobre las hadas y la amistad.

Y aunque los libros leídos sumaban una exagerada cantidad, podía decir que sus favoritos eran los que le dejaban un mensaje _positivo._ O, aquellos que estando sola en la Isla, la envolvían en un fantástico mundo o en una aventura sin igual. Esos libros que le gustaba leer, estaban siendo la luz que necesitaba para continuar.

Lo confirmaba ahora: la lógica no le estaba sirviendo, pero la emoción y la fantasía, sí.

Las letras formaban palabras.

Las palabras se pronunciaban.

Las letras eran magia. Eran hadas que se disfrazaban para salvarla.

―¿Las hadas tienen cola? ―preguntó fijando sus verdes ojos en el cielo. No lo sabía, pero lo respondería ―ya lo descubriremos, ¿Verdad, Zera?

Porque aunque no estuviera escrita, su promesa y su sueño se haría realidad: ella algún día vería un hada y Zera compartiría su felicidad.

* * *

Énfasis en:

―El modelo Küber-Ross sobre las etapas del duelo.

―Agradezco sus comentarios:

 **Sao!:** gracias por considerarlo angst, ya sabes que me salen ronchas cada vez que intento escribirlo. Y más por el cumplido, aunque mejor dicho: todo lo que toco que se hace gruvi, gruvi 7u7. **Joey!** :D creo que esperaste mucho, yo también siempre he dicho que Mavis es muy expresiva, por eso la elegí a ella para el ritual de iniciación, es más fácil que Zeref y bueno, ventajas de ser expresiva y un ratón de biblioteca para que salga esta historia? xD **, Shin!,** gracias por comentar, tardé en actualizar, pero aquí está el capí, **Sabby!** No quería abrir tu herida, porque con la mía era suficiente T_T, Mavis es un buen personaje para las interpretaciones de los gritos XD, **Nymiel,** Mavis perdió dos veces a Zera, pero ella encontró consuelo con su misión de encontrar las hadas! Además no quedó sola 7u7)r gracias por leer. **Ise!** Toda la historia debe estar llena de giros, aunque sea corta, debe de tenerlos. Gracias por leer.

Review, crítica y sugerencia, bienvenidos.


End file.
